The Other Twin
She was just what she sounded like. The other twin. Not even Natalie's best friend. Natalie's twin. They were identical in a way that wasn't identical. Rachel was always a little plainer, a little less radiant. Natalie on the other hand, was popular and beautiful and talented in every way, leaving no spotlight for the plain and shy Rachel. Origin Natalie was the pretty one, the one with friends and talents and a social circle. This suited plain - Jane Rachel just fine. In the shadows, with a book and her own company, was when she was happiest. Of course, she did feel...not lonely ''exactly, but like something was missing. Her parents loved her, of course, but they loved Natalie more. Natalie barely even noticed her twin existed. The closest she had got to anyone at school was an awkward acquaintanceship. She was just a footnote. And so, when she met a boy who loved her, ''her, and not Natalie, she was ecstatic. Utterly over the moon. For the first time, she forgot to hide her emotions. So imagine her devastation when he called her Natalie. Said that he thought she was Natalie all along. And when Natalie, ignoring her twin's feelings, ignoring her twin entirely, really, accepted him, she was pushed over the edge. When the star-crossed lovers were going on a moonlit walk, they were followed by Rachel. From a distance, a kitchen knife was thrown at the boy. It made quick and lethal contact with his head, and he was killed instantly. Natalie was less lucky. She was tortured, for as long as Rachel could stand, and left to die of blood loss. She didn't wash away the blood. She loved watching her parents forced to acknowledge their ignored daughter. They pleaded with Rachel, talking about how much they loved her. She killed them, this time with a gun that she had taken from a safe in their basement. As they breathed their last breaths, she whispered: "Liars. You loved her more." Appearance Her similarities to Natalie only made the differences more glaring. Her brown hair, unlike the thick luster of Natalie's highlighted hair, was thin and dull, and her cloudy gray eyes had none of the dancing, silver quality of Natalie's. She has no 'signature outfit': she believed that such things would lead to attachment, which she decided at an early age brought nothing but trouble. Instead, she dresses in simple, plain, dark-colored clothes. The same goes for weapons. Each killing is done with a different weapon. Method of Killing She seeks the parents of children who lavish attention on one child and ignore another. As mentioned, she uses a different weapon each time, although the actual method never varies. She doesn't disguise her weapon and covers her hands in blood. She locks the doors, sits down, and asks them which one of their children they love more. If they reply honestly, she tortures them to death. If they don't, she kills them, then, as she leaves, whispers: "Liar. You loved her more." Trivia * Rachel was never the type to formulate close friendships, so the closest she has got to any Creepypasta is a slightly awkward friendship with Jane the Killer. She still doesn't confide in anyone. * Even after the incident, she has never lost her love of reading. * Likes quite bland foods. * If she were to have a crush on a Creepypasta, it would be an obsessive, yandere-ish type of crush. * Rachel has tried to have many hobbies, but never actually became interested in any of them. * She is not related to Natalie Ouellette (Clockwork). * Spectacularly unathletic. Category:Female Category:OC Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Human Category:Psychopath Category:Insane Category:Tragic Category:Killer